Kidnapped
by Furath
Summary: Yang is kidnapped. It is up to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and OC Ethan to save her from whatever peril she is in. Features Ladybug as a ship
1. Prologue

When Yang came to, everything was dark and her eyesight was not able to adjust, essentially leaving her blind. Her wrists were restricted behind her back and her ankles were shackled. Rather, she was on her knees, purely at the mercy of whomever or whatever accompanied her in this dark room. A loud bang and a bright light made her jump. A loud bang and a bright light made her jump. As her eyes readjusted to this new light, Yang realized the room was still dark. Rather, upon looking up, she noticed that there was simply a spotlight trained on her. However, this new light allowed her to point out a few select shadows in front of her. She was not alone, and the strangers with her were also human.

"Who are you?" she called out. She felt like she had to say something. She knew she was being watched, so it's not like it would change anything. One of the shadows in front of her distorted and there was a light tapping on the metal floor. After a moment, the figure emerged into the light, and Yang recognized her immediately; the mismatched eyes (one pink, one brown), the matching hair, the trademark umbrella, and even her smirk that seemingly never left her lips.

"Get over here you cheeky slut!" she shouted, pulling fiercely against the chains on her wrists. The girl above her, Neo, remained unmoving with an expression unchanging.

"Calm down, missy." Another figure entered her vision positioning himself to the side of Neo. He dropped his cigar onto the ground and put it out with his cane. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Roman Torchwick was one of, if not the biggest criminals in the Vale and had been evading the officials for far too long, no doubt without the help of Neo and his other partners. Still, he found time to mess around with Yang and other members of Beacon Academy.

"What do you want with me?" she growled.

"You'll see," Roman chuckled, sly smirk almost matching that of Neo. He turned around to exit the light, but as he was leaving he nodded to his partner and then he was gone. Neo, expression still unwavering, took the umbrella from her shoulder and closed it. Resting the tip on the ground, she pulled at the handle, retrieving a thin blade from inside of it. Blade in hand, she stepped forward and raised it to Yang's cheek.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Face

Duffel bag in hand, Ethan sauntered down the hall and into his room. Hard rock blared through his headphones loud enough to be heard by those in his immediate surroundings. He reached his room and was greeted by two people at the door.

"Hi, you must be Ethan." Weiss said. Ethan thought back to his research. Weiss Schnee was one of the heiresses to the Schnee Dust Company along with her sister Winter. Professor Ozpin warned him about her cold, stubborn attitude. To her left was Blake Belladonna. She was described as shy and withdrawn. She wore a bow to cover her cat ears; a symbol of her faunus heritage. Upon his own personal research he stumbled upon membership documents under her identity belonging to the White Fang, the largest underground crime organization in the kingdom. Under further personal investigation he was pleased to discover that she hadn't been seen by them for years. However, he made it a goal to truly get to know this girl.

"Weiss, Blake," he responded, nodding in acknowledgement to each of them. He pushed through them and saw his last teammate. Ruby Rose was a child prodigy with her scythe and displayed enough skill to be admitted to Beacon at only 15. Taught by her uncle Qrow Branwen, she earned herself the lead position on Team RWBY and the eventual respect of her teammates. In their first year, Team RWBY had stopped two White Fang operations: one to steal a large shipment of dust, and another designed to release a Grimm Invasion over the kingdom.

"You must be Ruby," he said simply before hugging her tight. She did not move or react in any way, and even sort of collapsed within his embrace, which he understood. Years ago, her mother, Summer Rose, left on a mission and never returned home. Now she was faced with a similar predicament. The original fourth member of their team, Yang Xiao Long was kidnapped. The importance here is that Yang is Ruby's older sister.

After however long, Blake stepped up and split the two apart before sitting down next to her. Initially the display of force took Ethan by surprise but Weiss caught his attention.

"Yeah, they're kind of a thing," she said. He looked back at the other two and saw that Blake was cradling Ruby's head in her lap, twirling her long red hair around one finger. He found it cute how they cared for each other. Not wanting to interrupt, he turned back to Weiss.

"So, where do you want me to put my stuff?" he asked. Weiss looked to her left and then up. Ethan followed her gaze to a bed hung from the ceiling and the wall. It looked sketchy at best. "That's my bed?" he chuckled, looking back to Weiss.

"That's Ruby's," she explained. "We'd offer you Yang's old bed but Ruby got defensive." Ethan simply nodded; he needed no further explanation. That still left the issue of him having to sleep in a hazardous bed that had only been slept in previously by someone much smaller than he. Weiss sensed the situation and blushed.

"Here," she said, moving her belongings from the bed below to the one up top. "You can have my bed." The gracious gesture surprised Ethan but he was grateful nonetheless.

"Thank you, Weiss." He said, smiling. She grinned in return, proud of her hospitality. He sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced over at Ruby and Blake. The two were now curled up together, totally asleep. He looked out their window and saw the sun begin to set over the horizon. It had to be close to 9:00. He stood up and grabbed his sleek black jacket.

"I'm going for a walk," Ethan said, turning to Weiss. She quickly jumped out of her new bed and walked out with him. "What are you doing?" he asked, perplexed. She smiled at him.

"I'm joining you, if you don't mind." She replied. Ethan shrugged. He preferred to walk alone but if she wasn't going to bother him then it would be fine.

For some time they walked alone together in perfect silence. Ethan told himself he would get along great with somebody like Weiss. By this time the sun was down and the lights were dimmed as more and more people went to bed. He glanced over at Weiss and noticed that her movements had stiffened. She crossed her arms and kept up to Ethan's pace but it wasn't a casual gesture. Her hands were firmly grasping her elbows and she kept them tucked into her body. She was cold. He kept walking but removed his jacket and wrapped Weiss in it. She looked up at him, obviously relieved but otherwise void of any expression. He smiled anyways and went back to his walk.

Later that night, around midnight, the two were called out by one of the professors and sent to their dorm. Once there, the two of them changed out of their uniforms and prepared for bed. After receiving his jacket, Ethan laid flat on his back on the mattress, covering himself with the jacket and falling asleep relatively quickly. Ruby and Blake hadn't moved an inch and Weiss was still in the washroom.


End file.
